


Ah, Vanilla

by hocotate



Series: Flashfics/drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Yixing has spent the whole day cleaning, and Luhan is an asshole.





	

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” Yixing squealed when Luhan stepped into their shared apartment, his worn out sneakers all covered in mud and rainwater. Raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s crazed expression, the latter let his gaze travel across the newly waxed floor over to Yixing who stood pressed against the wall. A sweet aroma filled the air and as he spotted the other's shrivelled hands, he realised that it must have been one of those impromptu cleaning days.  
  
“Is that… vanilla I smell?” he asked curiously, shutting his eyes while sniffing exaggeratedly. Yixing huffed and glared, a snort escaping his, as he himself called them, ‘sensitive nostrils’.  
  
“It’s sandalwood,” he muttered, looking rather funny in his attempt to ignore Luhan’s sudden grin. “But I never expected you to know that.”  
  
Silence followed as they took on the staring challenge, but just as Yixing parted his lips to let out some typically sarcastic remark about how Luhan “was too much of a pig to appreciate the values of a clean home”, his boyfriend dragged his dirty feet forward.  
  
“NO!”  
  
“Don’t worry, Xing, I’m stealthy,” he grinned, receiving threatening glares when he lifted his foot again, letting it hover above of the shiny parquet. “Like a ninja.”  
  
Mud dripped from his shoe and he winked, anticipating a giggle in response to his extreme funniness, but frowned and pouted when Yixing refused to acknowledge his greatness.  
  
“No, you’re not, you stumbling idiot,” the latter pointed out as he threw some wet cloth across the room, aiming at his boyfriend but missing by metres. Another silence followed and Luhan’s smug grin faltered, under realisation of that Yixing wasn't in a very jokey mood turning into a scowl.  
  
“Why are you just standing there, by the way?” he asked eventually, with pouting lips having watched the other remain in that corner since the moment he arrived. Yixing just shrugged, with his evil glare, however, still plastered on.  
  
“I waxed the floor,” he said matter-of-factly, but the sudden shift of colour on his cheeks did not go unnoticed by his asshole of a boyfriend. Luhan’s grin returned as he realised what had happened, his belly already heating up by burgeoning laughter.  
  
“So you _waxed_ yourself into a corner..?” he let out, almost choking because of _funny_ it was.  
  
“No, I–”  
  
“Xing, I–” he coughed and couldn't help but fall into laughter, tears already gathering in his eyes as Yixing’s face contorted and burned. “I can't believe I still live with you, I just– You're amazing, okay?”  
  
A pout found Yixing’s lips as his mutters mixed with crazy laughter, but his silent protests remained uncared for as Luhan kept letting out voiceless, almost obscene noises. “Stop laughing, it's not funny,” he snarled in vain, trying to stop his own face from blushing.  
  
“Oh, but it is,” Luhan chuckled, the grin on his face looking terribly dangerous, and as he lifted his feet again, Yixing squealed in panic.  
  
“NOOOOO—” he screamed like a mother watching her dying child, his face lit up in complete and utter terror, but his body, however, trapped against the wall and thus making him unable to stop the muddy attack on his shiny, innocent floor. Dirt flew everywhere as Luhan made his way across the room, his feet stomping harder than necessary, and unspeakable curses left Yixing’s mouth from which such words only ever left on cleaning days.  
  
“ _I'm leaving you, you big, filthy, dirty, impudent-_ ”  
  
“Hush, baby, it's just mud,” Luhan said as he picked his boyfriend up with force, trying to contain his continued laughter but failing. “It's good for your skin, for those pretty little feet of yours,” he grinned and winked as Yixing began to hit his chest repeatedly, but laughter turned into giggles when he threw himself on top of the couch along with the violent one.  
  
Yixing kept fighting but not for long, because although the floor had already tasted Luhan’s dirty feet, he didn't want his newly showered self to get submitted to such filthiness. Lying still beneath the weight of his boyfriend, he muttered and cussed while in fear of his own hygienic safety.  
  
“Mm… vanilla,” Luhan sighed, grinning like a fool as he buried his nose in Yixing’s conditioned hair. He felt a bit bad for making a mess - a _bit_  - but nonetheless complacent and happy. He smiled and inhaled, knowing that the other’s violent slaps were never meant to harm.  
  
“ _Sandalwood_ ,” Yixing hissed with his face bright pink, body stiff beneath his boyfriend’s. Ready to just push Luhan off to oblivion, no longer caring about mud seeing as his day’s hard work had already gone to waste, he heaved and crawled but did not have time to escape before his muttering lips were captured and abused.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my poor attempts to write "fluff" (or rather, non-angst). Prompt: "I'm stealthy. Like a ninja."


End file.
